


this can be enough

by Shadaras



Series: with hands held high [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Asexual Character, Explicit Consent, F/F, Femslash, Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:09:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5513402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadaras/pseuds/Shadaras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a particular storage closet that all the pilots love using to have... intimate encounters. Jess shows it to Rey. They don't end up using it for quite the intended purpose, but that's fine; extended make-out sessions are awesome too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this can be enough

“Do all the pilots know about this storage closet?” Rey asked, letting Jessika pull her past the half-empty hanger and through a door that hissed closed behind them.

Jess grinned at her, dark eyes glittering in the soft lights. “Of course.” She tapped out a code on the datapanel by the door, adding, “That’s why I need to lock it with the _special_ code.”

“Right,” Rey said, shaking her head. The storage closet didn’t look like much of a place to have sex to her -- she just saw all the parts and tried not to calculate how many meals they would mean, back on Jakku.

“Hey.” Jess turned away from the door and back to her, taking her face in calloused hands. “If you don’t want to...”

“Your storage closet has more wealth than I’ve ever seen, let alone had, on Jakku.” Rey shook her head, and tried to smile. “Sorry, it’s just... really different.”

The glint in Jess’ eyes faded, and her hands ran down Rey’s face to her shoulders. “I’ll tell you about where I came from, later,” she said softly. “But I’d wanted to kiss you, and touch you, and... maybe some other things, too. Do you think that’d be okay?”

In answer, Rey leaned forward and kissed her, light and quick, on the lips.

Jess giggled, and slid forward until she was pressed against Rey, slowly moving her back with steady soft pressure. “Tell me if you want me to stop doing anything,” she said, hands running up Rey’s sides and curling into her half-borrowed, half-gifted fatigues on either side of her chest.

“Okay,” Rey said, staring into Jess’ eyes, dazed. Her hands were on Jess’ shoulders, and she wasn’t sure when they’d ended up there, but that was okay, this was nice. She bumped into something and glanced back. The side of a storage unit. Nice and flat and smooth. Not bad to be pressed up against, especially now that Jess was even closer, her solid form fitting against Rey’s in a way she wasn’t sure what to do with but definitely liked.

Jess paused, and her hands unwound from the fatigues, tracing curls up Rey’s chest to her neck. “You can touch me, too,” she murmured, and then pressed a kiss to Rey’s cheek. “I like it when you do.”

Rey opened her mouth, about to respond, and then found herself just gasping instead, as Jess’ fingertips touched her throat and Jess’ mouth moved to her ear. The wall behind her was suddenly much more important, and she could feel the moment Jess started taking her weight, keeping her upright between her immobile form and the solidity of the wall.

Someone’s lips on your ear really seemed like it should feel weird, Rey thought, somewhere past the warmth and the way she leaned into the touches. It wasn’t quite wet, and the sound itself should be less pleasant than disconcerting, but the overall effect, as Jess kissed the crest of her ear, was that she wanted to reach out and pull Jess closer, see if the other woman would keep touching her if she did.

Jess’ hands moved to Rey’s chest, and if her head hadn’t been in the way, doing really pleasant things to her throat, Rey would’ve looked down. The sound of a zipper being pulled, and the loosening of her fatigues, answered the question she hadn’t fully formed. Jess moved back, just a little, and Rey shifted forward, following.

“Hey, hey, I just want to get some of these layers off,” Jess said, breathy and quick. She pushed at Rey’s shoulders, sliding the fatigues down Rey’s arms until she caught on and helped, freeing her arms so that the jumpsuit pooled at her waist, where the belt still held. Jess unzipped her own fatigues, motions almost jerky as she shucked it, belt and all.

The brief absence of heat and pressure as the pilot stepped out of her own clothes and stood in front of her, wearing nothing but skin-tight boxers and undershirt, brought a quiet whine out of Rey’s throat. She reached out, and pulled Jess back, letting her fingers run over the thin material, marvelling at the way Jess’ muscles pulled and tightened as they kissed again, more deeply this time, Jess’ tongue flicking at Rey’s lips in bursts of heat that rippled through her body.

“You still have too many clothes,” Jess said, lips fluttering against Rey’s with every word.

Rey drew back her arms, and Jess withdrew just enough, and Rey pulled her shirt off. She wasn’t wearing anything underneath it; didn’t seem to be much of a point, and the sound Jess made was delightful. She dropped the shirt to the ground and reached for the edge of Jess’, wrapping her fingers around its lower edge. “This better?”

“Oh, yes,” Jess said. She let Rey pull her own shirt off, and Rey met her eyes while doing so, watching the way her gaze lingered on Rey’s breasts, the way her breathing quickened and heart sped up when Rey finished pulling Jess’ shirt off and dropped it beside her own. “Can I--”

“Yes,” Rey says, her own fingers already running down the lovely surfaces of Jess’ skin, curving around the arc of her ribs (covered by muscle and smooth fat) and up to where her breasts hung down, drooping without the support of a shirt to keep them contained. Jess’ eyes fluttered closed, and then opened, and Rey grinned at how determined she looked.

As if in retaliation, Jess leaned down to kiss Rey’s nipple. One of her breasts swung into Rey’s hand, and as Jess’ lips wrapped around her, warm and soft and something Rey’d never felt before, she squeezed it, and the noise Jess made was just _lovely_ , low and thrumming and vibrating through her mouth to Rey’s skin and setting her alight.

Rey’s other hand wrapped around Jess’ neck, and Jess looked up just long enough to grin at her -- and make Rey whine at the absence of sensation -- before bracing one hand on the wall behind her and going back to kissing Rey’s breasts. Jess’ free hand slowly traced lines down Rey’s belly, until it rested on her still-fastened belt. Jess drew back, then, and paused, waiting for Rey’s eyes to focus on her again before she asked, “Can I take this off you?”

“I...” Rey let go of Jess’ breast, pulled her hand back from the pilot’s neck, and leaned her head against the cool metal behind her. “That’s a good question.”

Jess dropped onto her heels, hands dropping from Rey’s belt entirely.

Rey rubbed her face. “I don’t know. Not right now?”

“Okay.” Jess didn’t sound disappointed.

Rey groaned anyway, wrapping an arm over her chest. “Sorry.”

There was a light, almost hesitant, touch on her shoulder. “It’s okay,” Jess repeated. “I know it hasn’t been long since you got here, since we started talking, I know I’m moving fast because I’m comfortable with it. Thank you for telling me that you aren’t sure. It means I can worry less.”

Rey dropped her hand from her face and grabbed Jess’ hand, holding tight to it. “Thank you,” she whispered, not trusting her voice any louder. She could hear the crack in her voice anyway. Tears were forming at the edge of her eyes, and she closed them to trap the moisture. Even knowing how plentiful water was on D’Qar, old habits died hard.

Jess kept her hand on Rey’s shoulder, fingers moving slowly against her skin. She didn’t move any closer. Rey was grateful for that, too, in a way she wasn’t sure how to express.

“I liked the kissing,” Rey said at last, when she thought her voice was steady again. “Just... not below the belt?”

There was an undercurrent of laughter in how Jess said, “Okay. Can I go back to kissing you, then?”

“Yes. Just--” Rey held up their hands, forestalling Jess’ movement. “Is there anything you want me to... not do? With you?”

Jess blinked, then grinned. “Nah. Whatever you want, however far you want. Try not to hurt me, but other than that, whatever, and if something’s weird I’ll let you know.”

Rey nodded. “Thank you.”

“It’s better this way.” Jess stepped up against Rey again. Her bare skin was warm against Rey’s, and Rey dipped her head to Jess’ neck, breathing in the mix of sweat and cleaning products that made up Jess’ scent. Jess kissed the side of Rey’s head, and added, “I don’t want to hurt you,” so softly that Rey almost missed the words in the flood of sensation that was Jess’ hand trickling down her side.

They spent almost an hour there, pressed up against the walls, and slowly moving down until they sat, entangled, upon the floor, trading lazy kisses and enjoying the press of skin on skin. Jess traced the scars on Rey’s body and didn’t ask about any of the stories behind them. Rey learned the way Jess’ muscles shifted as she stretched, watched how her breasts fell to the side as she leaned back, how she could hold them away from Jess’ body to laughter and let them fall back down to a grin and a kiss.

Then Rey’s chronometer beeped, and she swore. “I’m sorry,” she said, grabbing her shirt from the floor. “I need to meet with Leia in five minutes.”

Jess grabbed her shoulders and pulled her in for another kiss. “We’ll have more time,” she said, so sure that Rey couldn’t help but believe her.

After pulling on her clothes, Rey hugged Jess -- who was still practically naked -- and said, right into her ear, “Thank you.”

The way it felt when someone smiled against your cheek was beautiful, and Rey was so glad she’d learned what that felt like. “You’re welcome,” Jess said, and held her for another slow breath before letting go and stepping back.

Rey blew her another kiss as she walked out the door, listening to Jess’ laughter until the door hissed closed once more.


End file.
